


*The Music Intensifies

by NekoPurinsesu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Genocide Route, Sans Battle, Spoilers, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoPurinsesu/pseuds/NekoPurinsesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*You feel your sins crawling on your back.<br/>*B U T  Y O U  D O N ' T  C A R E . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	*The Music Intensifies

"heya." Yoruno stares at the monster in front of her. He still has that stupid smile that seemed to be permanently plastered to his face, even though she had killed everyone he had ever loved. "you've been busy, huh?"

"What's it to you? Get out of my way, comedian." She also seemed less than happy at the moment. Sans stuck his hands into his pockets, stifling a chuckle.

"relax, kid. i've got a question for ya..." He directed his gaze to the floor for a moment. "do you think even the worst person can change? that everyone can be a good person if they just try?" Yoruno scoffed, taking a step forward.

"You're full of shit, Sans. I hope you know that." He chuckles again and looks up.

"heh heh heh heh... all right. well, here's a better question." The white pinholes in his eyes seemed to vanish as the aura he gave off was nothing less than horrifying.

"do you wanna have a bad time? 'cause if you take another step forward... you are REALLY not going to like what happens next." Yoruno only took his as an invitation to step forward, her green eyes growing duller by the second. Sans laughs for a moment, taking a step forward as well. "welp. sorry, old lady. this is why i never make promises."

The scene around her seemed to change, the area going completely black. It wasn't like she hadn't seen it a thousand times before. Sans stood in front of her, eyes closed.

"it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming. on days like these, kids like you..." Yoruno knew what was coming next, it was plainly obvious.

Without having time to process, she felt herself being surrounded by a ghastly blue aura before being slammed into the ground, only to then be stabbed by a thousand bones erupting from the floor. She had lost complete control of her body as she caught a faint look at Sans. His left eye illuminated by the same blue light. When she finally got control of her body back, she frantically tried to dodge the thousands of bones flying in her direction. Making it out with only a little bit of HP to spare, the last thing she saw was Sans, a large bone skull floating above his head before her HP hit zero.

Her eyes opened as she found herself back at the SAVE point, staring Sans down from across the judgement hall. He seemed extremely pleased.

"What the hell are you?" She asked in a calm tone before walking towards him, eyes narrowing. He chuckled, placing his hands in his pockets again.

"i have no idea what you're talkin about."

"Don't act dumb, you know about the timelines, the resets, everything. And what the hell WAS that just now?" His chuckle brought her a bit of discomfort, as he looked up, eye sockets pitch black.

"why don't we find out?"

The scene flicked black once more, finding herself standing before him in the same position again. Yoruno felt her body being pulled down by the force, but jumped up right as the bones came out of the floor again. She managed to dodge the bones that came flying in her direction with minimal damage and jumped out of the way of the blasters, making it through without dropping to zero.

"let's go, yeah?"

The faint sound of music played in the background as Yoruno was presented with her turn.

*The music intensifies.

*You feel your sins crawling on your back.

*B U T Y O U D O N ' T C A R E . . .


End file.
